


Something Timely

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Something Extraordinary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A growing number of toys and kinks, AU, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dom!John, Dom!Sherlock, Dom/sub, Dominance, Harness, Johncroft, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Partner Swapping, Posture Collar, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Sherstrade, Sounding, Strict, Sub!Mycroft, Submission, Suspension Bondage, Tickling, Vibrators, sounds, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: His involvement on a simple case has repercussions for sub!Mycroft. Of course, Dom!John has to take things in hand. Dom!Sherlock and sub!Greg can't help but be involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock stared down at the case notes in Greg's office. "Boy!"

The DI sighed and glanced up. "Yes, sir?"

"This is boring!"

Beside him, John chuckled. "It's hardly your submissive's fault you're not being entertained."

The detective tossed the case notes over his shoulder and slouched in his chair, sulking dramatically as only he could do.

"You wanted a cold case, sir," Greg pointed out.

"No. I wanted a case. With murders. Not jewellery thefts."

"It was armed robbery and someone died Sherlock, read it properly." John stooped and picked up the notes, then shoved them into his hands. "You're not making Greg pick this up here at the Yard. He may be your sub, but-"

Sherlock leapt to his feet. "Pet, take a break." He had that look in his eye that said he was up to mischief. "We can find a quiet spot-"

The DI shook his head. "No. Sir. I'm sorry, but I'm really busy."

Sherlock huffed.

"If you find me the murderer from that armed robbery I may be able to get out on time," Greg told him.

"Fine." Sherlock pulled his Belstaff around himself tightly and turned on his heel towards the door. "Coming John?"

The doctor sighed. "Is that alright, mate?"

Greg blinked and then slapped his laptop down. "Alright, but I'm coming too."

"Really?" John was taken by surprise. "You never do that, not for a cold case."

"Didn't you see the look on his face, John. I've got a Dom that's looking for mischief. He's Sherlock. You know what that means as well as I do."

"Yeah. He's going to find it."

"What are you waiting for?" Sherlock called from the door to the front office.

The other two stumbled into a run to keep up with him.

"He's keen," John complained.

"Yes, sir, he is," Greg said as they closed the gap between them and Sherlock.

John laughed. "You know it's John when we're not at home."

"Maybe I don't want it to be just at home."

John took one glance around the yard before he skipped from the door. "Tough."

They both skidded to a halt next to Sherlock as he raised his arm to hail a cab. Naturally, one stopped for him almost immediately. The detective opened the door and held it for both John and Greg. His eyebrow climbed when he saw his sub climbing into the cab. "Are you playing Dom now, boy?" Sherlock asked, wedging his arse between the other two men.

"No, sir. Of course not. John can handle you on his own."

"Cheeky." Sherlock placed a hand on Greg's thigh. "I may have to take exception to that... later."

"I may be looking forward to that... later."

"Will you two behave?" John asked, rolling his eyes. "We have a case."

"A cold case," Sherlock muttered.

"Actually…" Greg started. "It was about 3 weeks ago. Not cold really."

Sherlock grabbed Greg by the chin and kissed him thoroughly.

John reached around and hit the other Dom on the arm. "A fact you would have known if you had bothered to read the file."

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at John, then kissed Greg again.

John snorted. "I suppose this is why you didn't want to drive."

"Hmm," Sherlock agreed, reaching down Greg's trousers to grasp his cock.

"Oi!" the cabbie called back, "get a room."

John looked out the window covering his laugh with his hand. Sherlock was incorrigible. Greg wasn't far behind.

"Just concentrate on the road, pal," Greg called through.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll nick you for obstructing a police officer," the DI countered immediately.

At that, John burst out with a loud guffaw. "When was the last time I told you two to grow up?"

"John, it happens so often, we don't hear it anymore," Greg said as he dropped his head back to the seat. Sherlock hadn't let go of his cock yet. "Mm, where are we going, sir?"

"I dunno. The scene?" Sherlock suggested.

"It won't be any use," his sub warned. "The place is back open I think."

"No, but I can speak to the owner and the staff."

Greg shrugged. Even if Sherlock hadn't been his Dom, he would never second guess his methods. He gave the cabbie the address and they finally pulled out into traffic. "We're gonna be charged for that 10 minute snogging match," Greg said with a laugh.

"No, you two are," John put in, returning his gaze to the window. He was trying to stop himself from laughing. John's phone rang. He answered it without looking at the number, knowing who it would be. "Hello, pet."

"Sir. I've finished the chores you set for me." Mycroft hesitated. "Sir, there is something I'd like to do. It would be a surprise for everyone, but to do it, I would need to leave the house for a short bit." And would therefore need to put on clothes. Something he still hadn't been allowed.

John's eyes flickered towards Sherlock. "Would you indeed?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm on a case, Mycroft. With your brother and Greg."

"Yes, sir. I know. But-"

"Can't you have Anthea do whatever it is?"

Mycroft thought about it a minute. "Of course, sir. She can be trusted. I'll let her take care of the delivery and remain in my office for the duration, sir. Forgive me, I'm still not thinking straight."

"That's fine, pet, but no working whilst you're in the office."

"Yes, sir."

John stared at his phone as he rang off. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"With my brother?" Sherlock asked redundantly. "Yes. I think it's hard to do the wrong thing in this situation."

"But keeping him locked in at home…"

"You're giving him time to reorganise his way of thinking. It's a pity he never constructed a Mind Palace of his own. The whole process would be so much easier on him."

Greg frowned. He knew he might pay for it, but his Dom needed to be reminded that things weren't always that simple. "Like it made getting clean easier for you, sir."

"You made getting clean easier, pet. You and John. And as much as I hate to admit it. Mycroft was right." He wrapped his coat around him more, snuggling down into it, like he was hiding.

It was good to see how stable Sherlock and Greg's relationship was that the sub could state such a bold fact and not be berated for it. The detective had turned out to be a brilliant Dom. John felt like a fumbling idiot next to him when he considered the state of his own relationship with Mycroft.

"You're doing fine," Sherlock said, turning his head to look at John. "Stop fretting."

The cab came to a stop at their destination. Sherlock grabbed both men and pulled them from the cab by the sleeve. Then he shoved the DI at the driver's window. "Pay the man," he turned on John. "My brother's recent behaviour has nothing to do with your ability as a Dom, John. The fact you've stuck by him through it does though."

If Sherlock was of that opinion, then John knew he should believe it. His friend was the most observant man in the world, after all. "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

As soon as Greg was done paying the cabbie, Sherlock reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He would have spun him around to kiss him against the car, but the cab pulled off sharpish. Leaving the doctor to stand and laugh.

"Sherlock, you need to focus on the case," John chided. "If the murderer is watching, I doubt you just struck terror in his heart with that little display."

"No. It proves I'm all over my submissive and I'm not a threat," Sherlock countered, pushing Greg ahead of the pair of them towards the store.

The manager approached Greg nervously. "Detective Inspector Lestrade. Have you learned anything further?" She looked at John and Sherlock, slightly bemused.

"No. Not as such. This is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, given the news recently, I'm sure you are aware who he is and what he can do."

"Of course," she held her and out for him and John prodding him in the back made him shake it. "And Doctor Watson. How on earth did you get his help?" She asked, already looking for the security footage again.

Greg put on a warm, reassuring smile. "We've worked together often and are on friendly terms. Mr. Holmes looks into cases as a favour to me from time to time."

"Right, well, here's the footage if you want to come through to the back?" the manager offered.

Sherlock nodded, and led the way through after the manager.

The second the guns appeared on the screen Sherlock pointed to one. "That one isn't real."

"Isn't what?" John asked, confused.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't just look at the footage. Observe. It's not a real gun."

Greg looked at the footage more closely, but couldn't see whatever gave it away to Sherlock. "I don't see it, but I know you're right."

"Trust me do you, Inspector?"

"Of course. Wouldn't have called you in if I didn't."

"Why on earth does that attendant stand there?" Sherlock asked. "If he was to the right a bit he would have hidden the back shelves from view."

"Kevin?" the manager asked. "He was terrified. We all were."

"No," Sherlock countered, "he wasn't. Where is Kevin? I'd like to talk to him."

"He's taken a leave of absence. He said he was too shaken up to come back to work so soon."

Sherlock smirked. "This is getting interesting."

"Sherlock," John warned.

"What? This Kevin dude was the only one who this guy pointed his 'gun' at. The fake one."

Greg caught John's eye and mouthed, 'Dude?'

The doctor shrugged. It wasn't anywhere near as startling as when Sherlock had called that witness a 'muppet'.

Before they realised, Sherlock was out the door.

The DI paused to get the details of Kevin from the manager before running off after his Dom.

* * *

Mycroft had made the necessary arrangements for his surprise with Anthea and was about to ring off when she asked, "Is your brother working that armed robbery case from three weeks ago?"

The government official smiled. If she was asking, she already knew the answer. "Yes, he is. Gregory mentioned that he would be seeking his help. Of course, Doctor Watson is with him."

"I suggest you make him or rather them, changed their minds, sir."

"What? Why?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin? He left us months ago." He collapsed back in his chair, feeling rather odd while he sat there completely naked.

"He was acting undercover at that jewellers. It's a trap, Mr. Holmes."

Without another word, he rang off. He tried John's phone first, then Greg's, then his brother's. He didn't get an answer from any of them. Not wasting time, he redialed John, whilst heading straight to their bedroom and getting dressed. This was an emergency, surely his Dom would understand. He quickly threw his suit on and then charged out the door, redialling his Dom as he went. He climbed into Greg's car that was in the garage and reversed it out as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Greg called after his Dom, "would you wait?!" He could barely see the Belstaff flapping as his Dom ran down the pathway. At least John was close on his heels.

"What's to wait for? It's clear this Kevin knows something. Not even the idiots at Scotland Yard can miss that."

Greg breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled closer to both his Dom and John. Something felt off to him, but he didn't know what and Sherlock would only scoff at such feelings anyway.

"We're three blocks from where Kevin lives," Greg pointed out. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Sherlock?"

"Oh, yes, boy, utterly and completely."

Sherlock turned down the next alley. After looking around briefly, he grabbed the ladder on a fire escape and pulled it down.

"Oh, bloody hell. I hate when he does this," John muttered. He was there in time to keep the ladder from swinging back up. He'd learned that lesson long ago.

"I'll be right behind you," Greg groaned.

John scrambled up after Sherlock and, true to his word, the DI wasn't far behind. They caught up with the detective half way across the building roof. He was busy picking a lock on the attic door.

Greg turned his back on him pointedly and looked at John. "I saw nothing."

"Do you really think that matters considering you're about to enter the building from the roof?" John asked sardonically.

"I can hardly stop him, he's my dominant."

"Fair point," John followed Sherlock down the steps that were made obvious once the door was open.

When they got out the door at the bottom they were faced with the guy from the security footage. He was stood in the middle of the road.

"Kevin," Sherlock tried. "We just want to talk-"

The rest was cut off as he pulled a gun from his waistband.

John stepped forward, trying to pull his own free but remembering he'd left it at home. "That one isn't fake," John pointed out. He raised his hands slightly, "Honestly, Kevin, we just want to talk. That's all."

The idiot was waving it around so erratically it could go off any moment.

That's when 4 cars shot down the road from both sides, blue lights flashing. Mycroft scrambled out of one of the cars quickly followed by many cries of 'armed police'.

Kevin looked around, shifting his gun so it pointed at Mycroft. John acted on instinct, diving on Kevin and riping the gun from his grasp. As the doctor rolled away from the man and up to his knees, gun pointed straight at Kevin, Greg pinned the criminal down and managed to get handcuffs on him.

John ran straight to his sub and took his face in his hands. "You could not have timed that better, babe," he puffed.

The armed officers moved forward to intercept Greg.

"DI Lestrade?" One guy asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like us to take over, sir?" He pointed at Kevin who Greg was still sitting on.

"Yes. Please." He got up and dusted himself off, then turned to his Dom. "That's part of the case solved, but what about the murderer?"

Sherlock puffed up in that way of his that meant he had solved the case when no one else was looking. "Kevin killed the murderer just before we arrived."

"What?" Greg asked.

Sherlock snorted. "Did you not notice the guy we had to climb over to get out of there?"

The DI was a bit dazed. "Then what the hell is going on?"

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his sub.

John was holding Mycroft too.

"I believe I can explain," offered the government official.  "This was a trap. Hence my arrival."

John had his arm around Mycroft's waist in a proprietary fashion. Maybe his sub was starting to think clearly again. "Like I said, perfect timing."

"How did you know?" Sherlock asked.

John realised that was a good point.

"I wasn't working, sir, honestly. I contacted Anthea to arrange what I spoke to you about earlier. She told me to get you off the case. I tried phoning… none of you answered."

"Yeah, we silenced our phones when we left the Yard. Habit I guess. Sorry, pet." John kissed Mycroft on the jaw. "Thanks to you, we're all fine." He sighed. "Greg, I suppose you need our statements?"

"Actually, sir, this is more in my department," Mycroft said quietly. "Anthea is on her way. She'll be able to clean this mess up effortlessly."

John smiled. "Better get you home then."

"Sir?"

"You're on leave remember?" John began tugging his government official towards the car he had come out of.

The other two followed.


	2. Relapse

Sherlock slid into the driver's seat and, at a gesture from his Dom, Greg took the front passenger seat. That put John and Mycroft in the back seat together. That suited both of them just fine.

When the detective pulled up outside 'their' manor he leant between the seats to kiss his pet. "Cold case out of the way, boy."

Greg smirked. "It wasn't a cold case, sir!"

"Mmm. Maybe tomorrow we can do some that are not boring." Sherlock nipped at his pet's lip, then broke away to get out of the car.

John and Mycroft were already headed towards the mansion. The Dom asked, "When do we get to see this surprise of yours?"

"Not until later, sir, if that's alright."

John leant over to scoop him up into his arms.

"That's fine, babe. The first thing you are going to do inside is what?"

"Get undressed, sir."

"That's my pet." John kissed him on the cheek. "I think you've earned yourself a special treat."

"Sir?"

John put him down inside the door and patted his bum.

"Get inside and undressed, then come and find me."

Inside, John watched as his sub disappeared towards their room to undress and put away his clothes. The doctor sagged against the door feeling truly hopeful for the first time in days. Mycroft seemed more like himself in every way.

 There came banging from the other side of the door.

"Oi!" Greg's voice yelled.

"John! This isn't funny!" Sherlock added.

The doctor quickly stepped out of the way and opened the door. Laughing, he managed to say, "I really didn't mean to shut you out."

Greg shot the doctor a knowing look over Sherlock's shoulder. "Busy thinking about your sub?"

"Erm, something like that," John admitted.

"So you slam the door in my face?" Sherlock asked.

John glanced towards Sherlock thinking he was deadly serious. Then he saw the smirk and punched him on the arm. "You're a shit, Sherlock, did you know that?"

"I do my best." The detective grasped Greg by the hand and spun him around, catching him in his arms. "The tie definitely needs to go." He reached up and loosened it, then pulled it up and off over Greg's head.

"But sir…" Greg moaned like a 6 year old. "I like it!"

"No you don't." He shoved the DI through the door. "Shoes off!"

The DI kicked his shoes into a corner. "Anything else, sir?" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"Mm, yes. Everything."

The three of them were settling themselves in the play room when Mycroft joined them. He had ditched his suit but was still stuck in the harness Greg had put on him a few days before.

John snapped his fingers and his sub approached. "Let's get this off of you, pet." He held up a single cautionary finger. "But remember, any misbehaviour and it all goes back on."

Mycroft nodded nervously. "Yes, sir."

John removed the clamps first, then ran his fingers over the red nipples that were left behind. Mycroft hissed in breath between his teeth. Next, John removed the harness, then the plug and finally the cage that had kept Mycroft's cock from misbehaving. The sub's cock immediately filled out and he blushed. "Sorry, sir."

"Well you'd better stay soft while I get the sound out of your cock. It might be painful otherwise."

Mycroft groaned. "It'll be fine, sir."

John laughed. "Too eager, pet."

The doctor took his sub at his word, however, and pulled the sound slowly from Mycroft's cock. The government official made a face at the feeling, but didn't say anything until it was out.

"Urgh. Not my favourite sensation."

John laughed. "Why not?"

"It's like peeing steel."

Across the room Sherlock laughed as he ran his hand through Greg's hair. That sounded about right.

The doctor wrapped his hand around Mycroft's cock and held it for a moment before he gave it a couple of soft strokes. "Where would you like to take this, pet?"

Mycroft watched the Dom's hand, blinking stupidly. "I… I don't know, sir."

That answer just made Sherlock laugh even more. It was like his brother was broken.

"Do you want to go to the play room?" John asked, giving his sub another stroke. "Or the bedroom?" He stroked him again.

"Yes, sir."

John laughed this time. "Okay, pet. I'll decide. We'll go to the playroom."

Sherlock pulled Greg close still watching the other pair. "Broken pet," he muttered then burst out laughing again.

As John passed around behind the detective he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up over the back of the sofa, dragging him along behind.

"John! Unhand me this instant!" the detective demanded. "I am a Dom. You can't manhandle me this way."

"Then don't act like a brat," John shot back. Still he tugged him along.

"John!"

The doctor laughed. "Winding your brother up, again, Sherlock? And so soon to his… trouble."

"He knows I didn't mean it," he growled. "Greg! Do something!" Sherlock called out.

"I'm technically not at work, sir, so it would be imprudent for me to interfere with an altercation between two Doms." It was hard for Greg to keep the grin off his face. His Dom did still have his moments when he acted like a toddler.

"You told me a copper is never off duty."

"Well this copper is." He followed them at a slower pace.

"John!" Sherlock yelled again. "What is it going to take for you to get off me?"

"Apologise to your brother," the doctor demanded.

Sherlock pouted. "He won't even hear me. He's already in 'space."

Mycroft blinked slowly. "Not that far gone."

"Mycroft, bend over, touch your toes," John ordered.

Dopily the government official did just that, then realised what he had done.

"Alright. Maybe too far gone," the government official collapsed down on the bench when they reached the playroom.

"You can still apologise, Sherlock," John insisted, "then you can do it again later."

The detective growled, but John was unmoved. Finally, Sherlock gave in. "I'm sorry, Mycroft. My comments were uncalled for."

"You didn't say much…" John pondered. "Mainly just laughed."

"Yeah, well…" Sherlock cleared his throat awkwardly. "I apologise for that too," then he caught sight of his DI who was laughing on his own, back by the door. "Greg, just wait until I get loose."

John shook his head. "Nope. I have to have your promise of no retribution on Greg as well."

Sherlock growled. He tried to yank his way free of the doctor's grip but John was well prepared.

"The only thing stopping me from throwing you over my knee and spanking you like the child you are is the fact you are a Dom," the doctor said with arms crossed.

Sherlock sneered. "Oh, I'd like to see you try it."

Greg paled, the situation no longer remotely funny. "Sir, please-"

Even Mycroft was aware enough of what was going on to look remotely horrified.

"I won't punish my submissive for laughing out of turn, John. And I apologise to Mycroft."

The doctor nodded once. "Good."

"Kneel!" Sherlock ordered the DI the second he got a chance.

Greg looked up at his Dom with obvious relief. He felt even better when Sherlock started carding his fingers through his hair.

Sherlock found it difficult to not reprimand his boy on laughing but he kept to his word. He reached down and started twiddling Greg's nipples between his fingers. The DI shifted immediately at the sensation.

Mycroft looked on, his head tilted to his side. When John touched him, he turned his face into his Dom's shoulder. Suddenly, he started shaking. "Tell me I did the right thing, sir."

"The right thing?" John was mightily confused.

"Yes, sir," Mycroft confirmed.

"I'm going to need a bit more clarification, pet."

"Leaving the house."

John smoothed back his pet's hair. He must really be out of it. "Of course you did, clothes and all."

Mycroft beamed and let out a sigh, his gaze roaming back to his brother and Greg. Something about the couple made him frown.

"Pet? There's something wrong."

"No, sir."

John pushed his hand into his hair and gripped it tightly. "Pet," he warned.

Mycroft pulled free and took a few steps back, glaring. "I can't be good enough for the three of you." He turned on his heel and tried to flee the room.

John lunged after him and caught him by the arm. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sherlock had stepped up beside John and with a glance the doctor understood what he was saying silently. Within seconds Sherlock had control of the situation, his brother's arm up his back again.

John placed his hands either side of Mycroft's face. "I told you the harness would go back on if it needed to. Apparently it does."

Mycroft tried pulling free again, thrashing around.

"Hey!" John snapped, sharply.

Sherlock snagged his brother's other arm and held it back. "This is not going to go any differently than the other day," Sherlock warned.

"It's not the other day," Mycroft hissed as he tried again to pull away.

"Greg would you go get the harness. We'll put that back on him, but I want to clean the other gear." John thought for a moment. "A gag wouldn't go amiss, however."

"Yes, sir," Greg nodded once and hurried off to find everything.

Sherlock was struggling to hold Mycroft because the mood he was in, he wouldn't have cared if he'd struggled too much and broke his arm. He spun around and pressed him over the high bench by the door. "Keep still!" He hissed. It didn't make much difference.

Sherlock made a spur of the moment decision. "If we can't help you, if you can't get yourself under control, we're going to have to get you professional help. Think about that, Mycroft, a staff of professional Doms. You would hate it. Please!"

"I hate this!" Mycroft countered.

Sherlock growled low in his throat. "Gregory, cuffs. Now!"

The DI dropped the harness on the table and took the cuffs straight to him. Sherlock quickly buckled them around his brother's wrists and attached them to his collar up his back.

Just that level of restraint seemed to calm Mycroft down somewhat. Of course, that still left a long way for him to go towards calm.

John grabbed the gag and forced it into his sub's mouth, buckling it tight, then Sherlock pulled Mycroft's head back by his hair and crouched down beside him. "You want to spend the next 3 days all tied up like this, do you, boy?!"

Mycroft was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he shook his head violently. He didn't seem to care how it made his hair pull in Sherlock's grip.

John noticed him still fighting, but only with his head. He glanced at Sherlock. "How the bloody hell as I suppose to stop that?" He asked, angrily.

"Posture collar," Sherlock snapped at his friend, not meaning to.

Greg took it to be an order and fetched it, passing it to John. Sherlock held him still as he resisted the collar. Eventually he grunted as he was held still and John clipped the collar to the bench.

Mycroft finally resigned himself to the inevitable as he lay there breathing around the gag. He had been fine, just fine, and then he wasn't anymore.

Sherlock leant back panting slightly. That had been rather shocking.


	3. Off Balance

John looked a lot better today than he did days ago when his sub had gone mental. In fact, John sat down next to his boy and ran his hand over Mycroft's shoulders and down his side in a soothing manner. He was determined to help his sub calm down.He didn't know why it was easier now. Maybe because he knew it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. Not really. Sherlock had said it would be something Mycroft just had to go through.

Every now and again, muscles in Mycroft's arms or legs would twitch. His breathing slowed and his eyes fell shut.

John wasn't even going to try and do anything with him for a while and he certainly wasn't going to ungag him or remove the collar. "I'm going to go and clean the sound and cage."

Sherlock nodded once as Mycroft growled his frustration at the doctor not forgetting. Standing back from his brother, the detective held out his arm towards Greg. The sub tucked himself into him and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock couldn't imagine Greg ever behaving in that way, ever being so angry and frustrated, but then… he had never expected it of is brother. "I'm sorry you're having to be a part of this," Sherlock said quietly to his sub.

Greg shrugged. "He's your brother. That makes him family and that's what families do. We look out for one another."

Sherlock smiled into the DI's hair. "It's a shame he has to be an arse. One moment 'space is there, the next… pfft."

"May I be excused, sir?" Greg asked softly. "John looks like he could use a beer, but I think I'll stick with tea."

"I think he should have tea too."

Greg grinned slyly. "I love you way too much." He ducked away from Sherlock's smack that was aimed at his arse. 

The detective headed back over to his brother. "Feeling better, big brother?"

Mycroft had been biting the gag in his mouth, finding the action soothing. He made a noncommittal grunt and kept biting it. At least he didn't flinch when Sherlock sat down by him.

"Mycroft, you knew as well as I did this would keep happening. It'll burn out, but for now you need to stay tied up. I hate to say you're probably as strong as me and could do some damage if not."

Mycroft tried to pull away from bench, but of course got nowhere.

Sherlock performed a quick check of the harness and the cuffs as well as the posture collar to be certain nothing was chafing anywhere. He ignored Mycroft's grunts of protest, but he couldn't ignore Mycroft trying to stamp his foot and just sighed. He was glad John walked in at that exact moment. 

"Spreader bar again?" the doctor suggested, drying off the cock cage in his hands.

"I'm afraid so."

John set the cock cage down on the table and selected a spreader bar. Together, they buckled the attached cuffs to Mycroft's ankles, then clipped the spreader bar to a bolt on the floor.

Sherlock knelt in front of him having an extreme sense of deja vu. "3 days on Mycroft and here we are again. You must love this position."

The sub jerked as John grasped his cock through his legs and pulled it down beside the bench. It would have been almost impossible to get a cage on him from this position, but John was more than capable of tying it and Mycroft's bollocks up into a neat little package, so that's what he did.

Mycroft tried his hardest to thrash about, but all he ended up doing was exhausting himself while John played with his cock. 

"Have you got any of those ball spreaders you put on him," John nodded in Greg's direction, but he was talking to Sherlock.

"Absolutely," came Sherlock's response, but the DI had returned and already moved to get a set. The sub came back and handed them to John.

Sherlock swept his hand through Greg's hair. "At least there's one good boy out of the two of them."

Greg blushed immediately. "He'll come around, sir." Greg closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of fingers in his hair. "And he'll be happy again like he used to be."

"I don't doubt that." Sherlock tugged and pulled for a while with his hand. 

"Are you… flirting?" John asked the detective as he clasped the spreader around the base of Mycroft's sac.

Sherlock hissed in a breath. "Yes. Sorry. Bad timing." He pulled his fingers from Greg's hair.

"You wouldn't be you if you had a good sense of timing," John informed him.

"I'm never late," Sherlock countered. 

"You're always late."

Greg chuckled, holding Sherlock's leg. "He has a point, sir."

The younger Dom's lip popped out. "I wasn't late to that thingy... that award dinner for my pet."

John laughed. "That's because Mycroft told you it started an hour earlier than it really did." The doctor smoothed down his boy's hair. Even now Mycroft tried baring his teeth. John smacked his arse. "Calm down!" When it became obvious he wasn't going to obey voluntarily John reached between his legs and snagged the length of rope hanging from his trussed up cock. He pulled on it hard enough to get Mycroft's attention. "I said calm down, boy. You've got youself worked up and pretty soon you'll start feeling dehydrated. I want to be able to give you water before that happens."

Mycroft didn't seem to care what John wanted. He still struggled as much as he could. Given the spreader bar between his ankles and the fact it was tied to the floor… John tied the rope from his cock around the bar and Mycroft froze immediately.

John reached for the tea Greg had unobtrusively set on a nearby table earlier and took a sip. It had already cooled considerably due to Mycroft's antics, but it was still warm enough to be soothing. "Thanks, mate," the doctor said with a glance in his friend's direction.

"No problem, sir," Greg responded. "Um… Sherlock?"

The detective glanced over at his pet. 

"I have to get that case written up, sir. Could I get my things and do it in here? With you, sir?"

"Absolutely." Sherlock grinned as he watched Greg disappear to get his things.

John swallowed hard, thinking about how often Mycroft had worked whilst sitting at his feet. "I need to get the rest of that harness back on him. He's no doubt enjoying it far too much, laid out there all tied up, but there's nothing for his roped cock to prevent."

"Vibrator?" Sherlock asked. 

"Not sure," he pondered. John shook his head. "No... an anal hook. We can tie it off to the posture collar. Then if he thrashes around too much, he'll over stimulate himself and be forced to calm down."

"I thought you said he hated those things?"

John shrugged. "Do I look like I care what he likes right now? It'll control him, that's the best I can do."

Greg frowned. "Respectfully, sir, I don't think you should say such a thing. You do care what he likes, you can't help it. You just care about what he needs more." Greg looked like he expected to be turned over his Dom's knee for what he had said, but thought it was worth it.

Sherlock glanced at his boy who must have caught the conversation from the door. He had his briefcase in one hand and a pen in the other. 

John growled and Sherlock nodded, he paced across the room and took hold of Greg's cock. "What was the point of that little dig?" Sherlock hissed at his sub.

"Mycroft needs to know John cares, sir. That's all." He bit his lip, then continued, "I can only imagine where his head is, sir, but I can't help think that is what I would need most, next to keeping me from hurting myself. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

"You did speak out of turn. Do you not think John is aware of all that? Nothing else has worked, Gregory, and of course we want him to stop hurting himself. But what he likes right now does not come into this."

"Sir-"

"Shut up. Kneel."

Greg set his work stuff aside and slid gracefully to his knees, his hands behind his head. Sherlock gave him quite a lot of leeway from day-to-day. Sometimes he forgot himself and expressed thoughts better kept to himself.

"Stay there," Sherlock ordered sharply. He headed back over to John who was in the middle of working the large ball on the end of the hook into Mycroft's arse. "So much for one behaving pet," Sherlock muttered.

John laughed quietly, though it was gallows humour. "He wasn't that bad. Remember, Sherlock, he really does need to work on that report. Don't be too hard on him."

The detective glanced over. His boy was still facing the other direction, his back straight and his arms unmoving. "He'll be fine." He turned back to Mycroft. It was clear the only thing stopping him from fighting the hook was the fact his cock was basically tied to the floor. "Interesting." Sherlock cocked his head to the side and watched his brother for a while longer. "Even with such limited range of motion, my brother is exhausting himself simply from clenching his muscles."

"I know. Do you think he would behave long enough for us to give him some water through a straw?"

"Probably not. But get that in and tie it to his collar like you suggested and then we'll try it."

Sherlock walked out of the room, straight passed his own kneeling sub to the kitchen to find some bottled water.

John finally worked the hook into Mycroft. It had taken several swats to his sub's arse to get him to relax. The Dom was just finishing tying it off to the posture collar when Sherlock came back with a few bottles of water and a couple of straws. He handed a bottle to John and returned his attention to the DI. 

"Come here, Gregory," Sherlock commanded.

The DI quickly lowered his hands and shuffled across the room to his Dom's side. Greg wanted to look up into his Dom's beautiful eyes, but daren't, not without knowing how much trouble he was in. Instead he kept his eyes firmly on the floor.

All Sherlock did was lower the extra bottle he had brought with him and placed the straw between his lips. "Drink."

Greg grinned around the straw and looked up as he sipped the water. He hadn't realised how thirsty he had got, but it had been a long day up to this point. He smiled even bigger when his Dom petted his hair, but that was as far as the detective's affections went. 

John had managed to make Mycroft drink by pressing the straw in beside the gag and threatening him. "If you don't drink yourself, I'll stick it up your nose and I'll feed you through a tube."

That had got Mycroft's attention. He wanted no part of such an unpleasant procedure. He drank the water as fast as he could.

John smiled for the first time that afternoon. Thank god he had taken the easy option for once. It wouldn't have just been unpleasant for the eldest sub, but for all of them.

The older Dom tossed the empty bottle and the straw in the bin. "Good boy." He smoothed down Mycroft's hair, then checked his extremities for chafing, as well as his other bits. Content things were fine, he inclined his head and went to the door. "Joining me, Sherlock?"

"Sure." He followed the doctor from the room, but paused at the door. 

"Come on, Greg."

"May I get my work things, sir?"

"Yes, pet, and you may walk if you must."

John watched the interplay between Sherlock and Greg with wistful envy.

Greg caught the two Doms up and sat between them on the floor. He pulled the coffee table up over his lap so he could lean on it. 

Sherlock was flicking through the laptop for the camera in the playroom so he could set it up and keep an eye on it. 

"It's easier this time round," John pointed out.

"Mm, you were in a kind of shock before." Sherlock pushed the laptop back, having established a good view of his brother. "This time you were mentally prepared."

"I was physically prepared too. It's like he's ill…"

Sherlock smiled sadly. "He's not ill. He's just being a toddler."

"At least he drank something without me forcing him."

Greg sat silently between them. 

"He's tied to a bench and can barely move, how much force do you need?"

"You see but you do not observe," John shot back wryly. "Come on, Sherlock, I can't exactly pour it in his mouth, he's face down. How would you force him to drink it from a straw if he refused? The next step would have been by tube."

"And how much compliance would you have gotten if he was stood up normally mid conversation?"

John rolled his eyes. "Fine. You win."

"I am the clever one, after all."

John tossed a throw pillow at Sherlock's head.

"Oi! You two, I'm trying to work," Greg complained.

Sherlock snagged Greg's hair in his fist and yanked his head back. "Excuse me?"

"I meant, sorry, sir."

"That's twice I've had to speak to you tonight."

The DI picked up a coaster and shoved it in his mouth, biting down on it. He raised his eyebrows as if asking, "Is that better?"

Sherlock glared down at him and then pulled the coaster from his mouth. "Enough of the attitude."

"Sherlock-"

"No! You are usually perfect. What is it with you?" When he didn't get a response, he took hold of his boy's collar. "Stand up."

Grudgingly the DI got to his feet. 

"Now, answer me!"

Greg shifted from one foot to the other, unsure if he could explain himself. "I feel nervous, off balance. I don't know, sir. I suppose it's all getting to me more than I thought."

"What? You want me to tie you up in there?" He pointed to the playroom. "Next to Mycroft? Next to my petulant brother? Because if that is what you want, go through, I'm sure I can find another bench."

"No, sir," Greg replied quickly, glancing around.

"Corner," Sherlock ordered. 

Lowering his head like the respectful sub he usually was, Greg dropped to his knees and crawled to the corner. 

"Don't be so hard on him," John said softly. 

"I'm not accepting his lack of respect any more than I'm accepting Mycroft's! I'm not having submissive's thinking they can do and speak as they please around me."

John turned, one knee on the sofa. "Greg is not about to start acting like your brother." He pointed to the sub in the corner. "Look at that. You couldn't ask for better posture from him and he's acted admirably during all of this. A couple of slips ups here and there are to be expected, especially with the strain we're all under."

Sherlock shook his head with the air of knowing something John didn't. "There's slipping up and then there's being an idiot. I know him and if he felt he didn't deserve it he would have turned around already."

John looked over at the sub. Greg didn't offer to twitch a finger. Who was he to argue that Sherlock didn't know best for his own sub? Right now, he seemed to know what was better for Mycroft than John did. He sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Sherlock let out a huff of a breath. "Tired already?"

John got to his feet. "I need to cage him again. And check his arse."

Sherlock pulled himself up, using John's jacket as assistance. "Suppose you'll need my help, then."

"Suppose, I might."

"Are you planning on playing with him?"

"You said stress positions a few days ago. He can't stay how he is, but I'm sure a bit of predicament bondage isn't too far away. As long as he is caged first and knows they'll be no satisfaction for him."

"Stay in the corner, boy, until we come back," the detective ordered as he and John headed for the play room.

"Yes, sir."

John doubted they'd have it so easy with his own boy.


	4. Weighty Matters

Mycroft had given up the fight which the two Doms were glad to see. 

The first thing John did was untie his cock from the spreader bar. Then he looked to Sherlock for help.

"Big brother, if we let you sit up, will you do so quietly?" Sherlock waited. He finally felt a minute nod of Mycroft's head. "Alright then." He reached down and released the collar from the bench. He also removed the gag, giving Mycroft a chance to work his jaw. 

"I'm not removing the hook. Not right now, so get on your knees," John ordered. 

Surprisingly, Mycroft obeyed immediately. The way his arms were tied and the spreader bar between his feet, he hadn't really stood a chance anyway.

"Sir," Mycroft dared, hesitantly, "may I have more water, sir?" He had struggled so hard for so long that he was totally parched.

John nodded once. "Alright?" He asked Sherlock. At his agreement the doctor headed to the kitchen. 

"Calmed down a bit now, have you, boy?" Sherlock asked.

Mycroft's gaze flickered up to his brother. "Sherlock-" At the younger man's raised finger, his head lowered. "I meant, sir. Can you take the-"

"No," Sherlock replied immediately. The anal hook would not be coming out.

Mycroft shifted slightly, then berated himself for a fool as the hook shifted inside him. At least now he felt more grounded. True, he hated that his Dom was having to treat him this way, but it seemed to be working. Thank goodness something was, because he had felt like he was losing himself.

Sherlock folded his arms and watched Mycroft for a moment. His brother was an open book in a way he never normally was. He ran his hand through his hair, glad when he didn't get complete anger and teeth from the kneeling man. However, his touch wasn't completely welcome either. Mycroft stiffened and looked away from his brother. 

About that time, John returned with a bottle of water and a straw which he held in front of his sub's mouth. "Did Sherlock do something to upset you?" John asked sternly. 

"No, sir," he muttered taking the straw between his teeth. 

"Then what was that display about?"

If the sub had been of the kind to do so, he would have wailed, "I don't know!" for the heavens to hear. Instead, he took a deep breath and said, "I'm not certain, sir."

"No. You never are." John pushed the straw back between his sub's lips. 

"Lestrade!" Sherlock yelled. 

After a moment Greg appeared on his knees at the door, looking sheepish. He knew Sherlock never called him that anymore. "Yes, sir?"

"Has your attitude improved or do you need a flogging to rid you of the last of your cheekiness."

Greg bowed his head, giving the question serious thought. Sherlock thought that was answer enough, but Greg spoke, "No, sir."

"Then come here, you're going to help me."

Greg crawled over immediately. 

"How are we going to play this?" Sherlock asked the doctor. 

John glanced down at Mycroft, the bottle he had been drinking out of was empty. "Suspension maybe?"

Sherlock glanced around the room, noting the areas that were suitable for that. He ruffled the DI's hair. "Get together everything we'll need for a nice long suspension scene. We want Mycroft to feel separated from everything."

Mycroft's head snapped up at that and he glared at his younger brother. 

Sighing heavily, Sherlock moved his hand from one sub to the other and pressed Mycroft's head down. "You don't get to look at me like that! If you want to glare, do it at the floor."

The government official huffed, but kept his eyes on the floor. He was actually jealous of Gregory and his freedom. The other sub got to do practically anything he wanted. It wasn't fair. If he could have, he would have stamped his foot.

Sherlock pressed his head down further. "Like it matters, big brother, but Gregory and I have just had words. You got in the way. Again. Now pack in the attitude. John?"

"The corner seems like the best bet."

They'd used it before. They'd used several areas of the playroom for suspension play. The corner had the advantage of being quiet and out of the way. They could also tie Mycroft so he was facing the wall and not be able to keep track of what was going on. 

Sherlock hooked his finger into his collar and began tugging at it. Mycroft awkwardly knee walked across the room, stumbling and growling as he did.

Once in the corner, John held Mycroft steady whilst Sherlock did all the rope work. Greg stood by and handed his Dom each item as it was demanded.

John removed the spreader bar and handed it to Greg. Then he knelt down and started playing with the DI's cock, admiring the way it was wrapped up.

Sherlock gave John a wry look.

"What?" the older Dom complained. "It's pretty." 

"I think the my work deserves equal admiration," Sherlock said, waving his hand towards his brother. "Perhaps you'll see that after we raise him into the air."

John inclined his head. "It's hardly the first time you've done this."

"It's the first time I've done this to him," Sherlock countered. He was in the process of retying his brother's arms up his back with the rope.

When Sherlock stepped back to indicate he was done, Mycroft flexed his muscles to see if there was enough give for him to get free. There clearly wasn't.

Sherlock smirked. "As if I would give you room to fly free."

Mycroft snarled and Sherlock turned his nose up. "Fuck sake. Step back, pet," the detective ordered his own sub and then moved to the winch.

John hovered nervously until his sub was suspended, though there was really no need. They were using the best equipment and Sherlock was an expert. Still, he had seen far too many accidents from suspension bondage gone wrong to be happy until he saw his pet swaying safely in place.

Safely was one thing, happily was something completely different. The glare on the older sub would have cut through titanium. Sherlock clearly noticed because he reached up and wrapped his hand around his restrained cock. "Big brother, reign in that attitude." He tugged on the cock in his hand.

Mycroft actually growled at him.

John placed grabbed his sub's chin. "I don't want to gag you, but anymore attitude, and I will."

The government official rolled his eyes. 

"Greg, get us a gag," John ordered.

"Yes, sir. Which one?"

"Well I want to shut him up. Get him a muzzle. Maybe that'll stop the glaring."

"Yes, sir," the DI repeated. 

"Actually. Grab a full hood as well."

"No!" Mycroft shouted. "I refuse!"

John cocked his head to the side. "Safe word?"

"No, sir," Mycroft growled out.

John grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "I was going to just leave you hanging for a bit. But Sherlock tells me predicament bondage is the way forward. Given your response I have to agree. Ideas Sherlock?"

"Cock parachute and weights. The more he fights us the more painful it'll get."

John took the muzzle Greg offered and put it on his sub, then he put the hood over his head. "Excellent idea."

"Get them, boy," Sherlock ordered. 

Greg nodded and went off to find them. 

"Try the third drawer down." Sherlock turned back on his brother. John still hadn't let go of his hair or rather, his head now that his hair was covered up. It was a good thing too, because otherwise, Mycroft would have been thrashing around.

Sherlock grabbed his brother's balls and gathered them into one hand, tugging on them experimentally.

Mycroft tried to bend himself over to lessen the impact, but Sherlock was no amateur when it came to suspension bondage, he couldn't move at all. 

"I'm not saying don't struggle, boy," Sherlock offered calmly, "you wouldn't listen anyway. I'm merely suggesting you wait until you're tied up properly."

He took the parachute from Greg when it was presented to him with a, "Thank you, pet." It didn't take him long to get the parachute in place. He reached out for the first weight.

Greg dropped to his knees as Sherlock took the collection of different sized weights. 

"Where shall we start then, big brother? Heavy to light or vice versa?"

The answer Mycroft gave was a very muffled "mmph."

Sherlock shrugged. "If you insist. We'll put them on in a random order." He grabbed one blindly and hung it from the parachute, then another and another and... Eventually all of the weights were hanging in place.

Mycroft let his head fall still in John's unrelenting grasp. 

"Told you that'd work," Sherlock said with a grin. 

The doctor returned it. "Never doubted it for a second."

"Now I need a word with my boy," he glanced at the kneeling DI. "The cameras cover yours."

"Would you like me to leave or are you-"

"No, Greg and I will step from the room."

"Good." John drew up a chair. "I want to watch him for a bit."

Sherlock walked to the door, clicking his fingers once. The DI took it as the order it was and crawled out after him, doing his best to catch him up. He had to follow him all the way to the living room. He caught up to his Dom who was stood there with his hands on his hips. He only knew that out of the corner of his eye. He daren't look up and get a glance of the younger man, he didn't know what Sherlock wanted right now, but he knew his only option was to behave and do whatever it was.

The detective took three steps forward, then pivoted on his heel and walked the short distance back to Greg. He crouched down in front of his sub. "You seem to have got whatever that was out of your system." He kissed him full on the lips. "I'm glad. You've been very helpful today."

Greg's sigh was in his head. Thank god for that. Sherlock could have gone either way with whatever he had wanted to say. "I'm sorry, sir," the DI offered, thinking that was his only option.

The Dom tackled his sub, knocking him over backwards. "Stop that." His hands flew everywhere, touching the DI in as many places as he could. "I was praising you."

"Yes, sir."

Grumbling to himself, Sherlock pushed him back so he was flat on the floor then sat on him. His hands were soon pinned above his head.

Greg put up just enough of a struggle to ensure that Sherlock got hard in his trousers. He was rewarded by nips all along his neck and collar bone.

"My pet…" he murmured into his ear, still content to lay on top of him and nibble away. 

Greg soon started moaning, getting hard himself. 

"Back into the playroom, I want some fun with you."

"Yes, sir," the DI agreed readily, but Sherlock didn't move, just started thrusting against him. Greg moaned at the feeling of his Dom's cloth covered erection moving against his hip.

"I told you back into the playroom. That was an order."

Greg growled, low in his throat. "I would, sir, but you won't let me go!"

Sherlock, the great consulting detective, blushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh." He rolled off of Greg and sat to the side, chuckling. "It's entirely your fault for being so enticing."

The DI immediately got to his feet and walked through to the playroom. Unsure what to do next, he dropped to his knees beside the door and spotted John watching Mycroft who had taken up struggling in his confines again.

John watched him struggle, a resigned look in his eyes. He wanted to reach out and soothe his sub, but knew it wouldn't be welcomed.Instead, he stood up and gathered up some more weights. As he hung them on the parachute he began talking. "If you want to be uncomfortable, boy, I can always find something to crush your bollocks."

Mycroft went very still at those words. He was in a tight spot already. He definitely didn't want his balls crushed.

John nodded his head jerkily. "I thought not." With that he took his seat again and saw Sherlock walking into the room, shoving his sub as he walked passed. 

Greg went from being knelt up straight to being flat out on the floor in seconds.

The detective grabbed a pair of handcuffs from a nearby table and twirled them around one finger whilst he regarded his sub sprawled out on the floor. He let out a chuckle and Greg glared over his shoulder, but all he managed to achieve was a renewed laugh. 

Before Greg got the chance to fight back Sherlock was on top of him pinning his arms behind him. The DI knew better than to fight back. He was quickly cuffed and then pulled to his feet by his collar.

John watched the couple as he gave his boy a push, causing him to swing. They were very... interesting... to watch.

Mycroft began thrashing again as the weights were shifted and pulled. John just smiled, his hand at the small of Mycroft's back, but his eyes on Sherlock.

The doctor kept rocking his boy. As he watched the other couple, he wondered what it would have been like if Sherlock had been a sub. John licked his lips at the thought. Maybe he could have had both Holmeses as his subs. At that thought, he realised he was rock hard.

One glance up from the detective who was manhandling his boy pointlessly around the room, had him deducing exactly what John had just been thinking and the aftereffects said thoughts had caused.

Sherlock grinned at John wickedly and palmed himself through his trousers.

The doctor closed his eyes. "Arse."

"Maybe I'll indulge your little fantasy for your birthday, John."

"That's next month," John didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Hence why I just bought it up," he turned back on Greg he was pressed, head down arse up. Sherlock made a point of looking into Greg's hole in front of the doctor. "That hole is boring empty," he said eventually. With alacrity, he wriggled a finger into Greg's entrance as far as it would go. "That's better, but not good enough."

Greg stayed with his head pushed into he floor, his arms were hardly any use to him, cuffed where they were. 

"Jooooooooohn," Sherlock called.

The doctor looked over, laughing. "Yeah?"

"I need a plug. Or something I can shove up here."

Feeling they needed a bit of humour to lighten the day's mood, he tossed a plug to the other Dom that had a grey-silver fox tail attached.

Sherlock laughed at it. "What do you think, boy?" He asked crouching down beside Greg and pulling his head back by his hair. 

"Well?"

"Yes, sir," he answered not sure quite was he was agreeing to.

"The tail matches your hair. You're going to look positively gorgeous wearing this for me." Sherlock set the tail down and reached out to grab a tube of lube.


	5. Custom Made

For some reason, Sherlock seemed to change his mind about the tail he had been about to adorn Greg with. "John!" When the blond glanced over he threw the fox tail plug back.

"Another one?" John asked.

Sherlock smirked slightly. "Yeah. Sorry."

John found a vibrating one this time. 

"You'll get a buzz out of this," Sherlock whispered to Greg, still holding his head back.

Since the vibrator was clean, the Dom said, "Open up and hold this." He shoved the vibrator into his sub's mouth. "Thank you." He poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together.

Greg couldn't hold the vibrator in his mouth for very long. Despite it being perfectly obvious the Dom was about to open him up, he still gasped in shock and the vibrator fell from his mouth.

"Bad pet," Sherlock chided, slapping him on the arse before setting back to work. He scissored his fingers a couple of times, then found his sub's prostate. Greg bucked immediately. "Well if you hadn't spat that out before you most certainly would have done then."

Greg keened for more when Sherlock withdrew his fingers. It seemed like an eternity to the sub as he waited for what would happen next. He was certain it wouldn't be good. Finally Sherlock shoved the vibrator in his hole and flipped it on. The Dom then slipped his finger into his sub's collar and pulled him upright. Greg blinked dumbly and shifted, trying to make the vibrator reach his sweet spot. 

John watched the pair of them, still moving Mycroft forward and backwards. It seemed to have had a calming effect on his sub. At least Mycroft had stopped struggling, so he assumed it was calming. That was when he realised Mycroft's eyes were drifting shut. If he was falling asleep then fantastic, but he didn't want to remove the weights in case it just started Mycroft's struggling up anew.

Sherlock moved around Greg and slotted himself in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and bit down on the DI's shoulder as he rutted into him. Sherlock decided he really needed to remove his clothes so he could enjoy the feel of skin on skin. And then he glanced up and saw his brother and John's predicament. "It's not going to make a difference whether he's asleep or not."

John looked at him and frowned for a moment. 

"He needs the sleep. Whatever the circumstances." The detective stood and began removing his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt first.

"Do you not think it odd that he's managed to fall asleep in this position? Rather than laying beside me in a comfy bed?" John asked.

Sherlock frowned. "Actually, good point." He walked over to the corner, his shirt discarded. "How has he been sleeping?"

John snorted. "You sleep better than he has been lately. Still, I could never sleep all trussed up like that." 

"I could, sir," Greg chimed in, "if I knew I was being watched over by Sherlock."

The detective frowned. "What?"

"Twice, sir."

"Twice what?"

"Well one time we were playing and I fell asleep ages ago after a stressful time at work. And the second time I was being punished… you took a photo, sir."

Sherlock started to laugh, but John kicked him. "Don't wake him, you git."

The younger Dom smothered his mirth and deftly removed one of the weights without disturbing Mycroft in the slightest.

"'Lock, don't bother," John paused him. "Leave it. There's another hour or so before they're a risk. Maybe he'll be deeper asleep then anyway."

Sherlock nodded. "Fine." He paced back towards his own sub with renewed vigour. By the time he got back to him, he had shimmied out of his trousers and pants. He circled his pet, trailing his fingers over Greg's body.

Despite Sherlock being naked, Greg didn't mind him not being inside him right at that moment, the vibrator was perfect in its position.

Sherlock nudged it with his toe and Greg grunted. "Problem?"

Yes, there was a bloody problem! The vibrator had shifted in just the wrong direction. "No, sir," Greg said, sounding strained.

Sherlock laughed. "Ah, my pet has gone a pretty shade of pink."

John just let his eyebrows raise. "Mine's out for the count."

"By all means join us," Sherlock offered, nudging Greg's cock this time.

The doctor stood and stretched, deciding to take his friend up on his offer. He wasn't in a hurry as he stripped, rather he enjoyed the view the other two men offered. As he got rid of his clothing he continually glanced back at Mycroft, he quickly set the timer on his phone. He didn't want to get distracted into forgetting the weights hanging from his sub.

Greg, upon Sherlock's whispered orders, crawled over to John and nuzzled against his hip. The Dom looked down at him, smiling and ruffled his silver hair. "Alright, I'm coming to play."

Greg’s crawling was halted by a jerk in his arse. He glanced at Sherlock to see he held a remote. 

"The vibrator has a separate controller," John said, laughing. "Of course it does."

"I made it," Sherlock said with a frown. "It was fun."

"Oh, God," the DI said, a look of panic on his face. "Do I want to know how strong this thing can vibrate?"

The detective raised a eyebrow. "Probably not." With that, he turned it up a notch.

Greg's arms gave way and he collapsed face first into John's feet. 

The doctor cleared his throat pointedly. 

"I'm s-sorry, sir," Greg stuttered. The DI rolled over onto his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. He shifted and struggled with the new and powerful sensations. 

John reached down and pulled him up by his collar, dumping him back on his knees. 

Sherlock fiddled with the switch again, Greg's eyes went wide before Sherlock lowered the vibrations back down.

"You all right there?" the doctor asked, laughing. He glanced over to check that Mycroft was still asleep, then looked back at Greg.

"Yes, sir," the DI answered in a shaky voice.

John looked up at Sherlock next, the sod wasn't hiding his smirk. "Poor boy'll be tortured by you!" 

Before Sherlock saw it coming, the blond had snatched the remote up and flicked the notch up himself.

Greg didn't have a thought to spare to send the doctor a dirty look. His back arched and he cried out.

"I don't think it's me he has to worry about," the younger Dom observed. He folded his arms to let Greg know he was on his own with the doctor and the evil gleam in his eye. 

"Sir," he moaned in Sherlock's direction, hoping it would get some reaction.

It did. "Boy! Show John how much you appreciate his attentions. Kiss his feet."

Greg shuffled over, the vibrator buzzing at an ungodly rate, and bent to kiss the doctor's feet. He lavished each toe with attention, then looked back to see if his Dom approved.

Sherlock stood with his head on one side, not commenting.

John played with the dial again and it increased up another notch. 

"Do it again," the detective ordered.

Greg toppled onto his side again, making strangled noises. He started seeing white sparks in front of his eyes and he knew he was about to come on the spot, but he couldn't find the words to ask for permission, but as soon as he made the effort to kiss John's feet once again, the doctor let the buzzing slow down. It left behind a very panting inspector. "Sir, please."

"Please could mean so many things," John teased. "Please stop. Please, more. Please, may I come? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific. Don't you agree, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded and stepped forward. Greg had pushed himself to his knees and he prodded his cock with his foot again. 

"It's a shame you can't reach and touch yourself, isn't it, boy?"

"Sir, please," he begged his Dom, "touch me. I need to come so badly."

The detective made a point of looking at his friend. "I don't think John wants me to touch you yet."

"But I don't mind." John used his toe to nudge and prod at his cock and Greg moaned. 

"Sir, that's not what I meant."

"Oh really? Well you should have been more specific."

Greg groaned and bowed his head, then he looked back up into his Dom's eyes. "Sir," he looked at John, "sirs, please let me come. Please, one of you touch my cock with your hand and let me come."

"Ah, he's so pretty when he begs," John smiled. "Well, Sherlock, what do you think?"

"I think he needs to beg a bit more." He palmed his cock a few times as John turned up the vibrator. "Suck me now, and then we'll see."

Greg moaned, "Oh, God." He shuffled towards his Dom, panting, but Sherlock didn't make it easy on him. He kept backing away so Greg had to work that much harder to reach him.

John followed and nudged the vibrator with his own foot. "You were right, Sherlock. This is fun."

The DI groaned even more, not thinking it fair, but not complaining.

Over in the corner, Mycroft made a noise, then started swaying. John looked over immediately to make sure his boy was ok. It seemed he was as the sub settled immediately.

"He's dreaming," Sherlock laughed softly as Greg finally reached him and knelt up in front. 

"He must be pretty deep asleep then. Maybe he won't notice the weights now," John mused.

Greg had eyes only for his goal. He homed in on the cock in front of him and took it in his mouth, letting out a little muffled cry of triumph.

Just then Sherlock stepped back, moving just enough to leave the head of his cock in Greg's mouth. "Stay," he ordered, resting large fingers in his hair.

The DI moaned and looked up through his lashes. He flicked out his tongue and licked at the slit of his Dom's cock. That made Sherlock step forward like the DI knew it would. 

"You manipulative bastard," Sherlock snarled but his voice was soft. He roughly tugged his head forward until he touched the back of Greg's throat.

Greg hummed around his Dom's cock to signal his pleasure. He had just settled in to his task when John turned the vibrator up a notch. His mouth went wide, which he was glad for. The alternative was it going small and therefore biting his Dom's cock, something he didn't fancy revisiting with the younger man.

Sherlock tugged on his pet's hair. "Boy, my cock is cold! Warm it up!"

"Yes, sir," Greg puffed. He closed his mouth around Sherlock's cock, but couldn't concentrate enough to do anything else.

It seemed to be enough for Sherlock, his hands in his sub's hair, his attention half on his suspended sleeping brother and the distinctive sound of buzzing in his pet's hole seemed to push him over the edge.

John admired Sherlock's sleek lines as the detective came down Greg's throat. If he had had his phone, he would have taken a photograph. As it was, the doctor was palming himself at a fierce rate.

Sherlock managed to hold his hand up to stop John in his tracks. He waited until Greg had finished sucking him clean, then pointed at John. "Finish him off and then you may have earned what you desire."

Greg managed to nod and say, "Yes, sir." It seemed to take forever to cross the distance to the other Dom. The vibrator in his arse was driving him to distraction. If he touched his cock (even accidentally) he knew he wouldn't last much longer, but by the redness of the doctor's cock he wouldn't take that long to finish off himself.

That observation proved to be right. Greg wrapped his lips around the doctor's cock and bobbed his head a few times, sucking and licking along the way. In almost no time, the DI was swallowing down John's release.

Just as John came, Mycroft grumbled in his sleep again. He shifted and thrashed in the ropes he was hanging suspended by. 

Greg did a quick job of cleaning the doctor up like he had with Sherlock and then John rushed across the room.

Mycroft had definitely woke up.

"Hush, shh, I'm here, pet. You're completely safe." John placed his hand on a bare patch of skin along Mycroft's thigh. "You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." John reached up and pulled the hood free from his head, removing the gag at the same time. "Alright?" He asked cupping his cheek.

"Yes, sir," Mycroft whispered.

"Good." John looked into Mycroft's eyes. They seemed clear and he looked much calmer. "I'm going to remove the weights now. Try to stay just as calm as you are now, pet."

"Yes, sir," he repeated. His eyes drifted shut again, but he was aware of his surroundings now. 

"The harness is going to stay on," John said before his pet got any ideas. "We saw what happened when I took it off. But Greg, go and fetch some pyjamas. Snuggle time I think."

"Get ours too," Sherlock added patting him on the bum. 

"But, sir, please!" the DI panted.

"Mm?" The detective looked down at his pet and his twitching, leaking cock. "I suppose I'll have to uncuff you."

Greg groaned, causing Sherlock to laugh.

"I promise, pet, as soon as you get back, I'll finish you off." Sherlock unlocked the cuffs that Greg was wearing.

The DI didn't know what to do with his new found freedom, his hands just twitched awkwardly. "I don't trust myself, sir."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Respectfully, sir, you are evil." Greg gripped his left wrist in his right hand behind his back in a determined effort to keep from touching himself as he went to fetch the pyjamas.

Sherlock laughed. 

"You must trust him to behave," John pointed out, but the detective frowned. 

"I honestly don't know if he will or not. I hate not knowing."

Sherlock paced. "But it's all part of the game, seeing how far he can be pushed, how far he wants to be pushed." He sucked in a breath. "Shall we get my brother down, then?"

"I wonder if you would touch yourself," Sherlock asked as he began to play with the winch to lower him back down. 

"Of course, with the cage he doesn't stand a chance," John put in.

Mycroft didn't listen to the two Dom's conversation, he was still floating, at least figuratively. He relished the feeling of their hands soothing his flesh as the ropes were removed and he relaxed where he lay.

When Mycroft was rope free except from where his arms were tied Greg reappeared. 

Sherlock was relieved, but proud to see his pet's cock still leaking between his legs.


	6. Relentless

"Pyjamas, sirs." Greg set them on a nearby table and collapsed to his knees in front of his Dom. "Please, Sherlock, sir, I'm about to pop."

The detective smirked and wandered forward. "Put your pyjama top on, boy."

Nearly in tears of arousal, Greg did what he was told.

Sherlock used the new clothing to grip in his fist and pull his pet to his feet. His other had wrapped around Greg's cock.

The DI held his breath, hoping desperately for release. When Sherlock started pumping him in earnest and bent in to order, "Come for me, pet," he spilled over his Dom's hand and cried out in relief, his legs buckling beneath him. Sherlock caught him up deftly in his arms and sat down holding him.

John glanced down to see what Mycroft thought of all that. He had been right that the older man was watching the other pair and he had begun to shift on the bench, despite his caged cock. He wrapped his arms around his sub. "Now is not the time for that, pet," John told him. "Now it's time for cuddles."

Mycroft looked up at his Dom a bit dopily. "Can I show you my surprise, now, sir?"

John was caught off guard. "After I get you dressed, how does that sound?"

Sherlock held Greg until he was steady again.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, sir," the DI whispered.

"Shh. It doesn't matter now. Forget about it," Sherlock added as he tried to work Greg’s trousers onto him.

John had got Mycroft dressed and had picked him up to carry him through to their bedroom. As they approached, the sub snuggled in closer to his Dom and shook his head. "Go two doors down, sir."

John carried him the short distance further and set him on his feet, then opened the door. The sight that greeted him was an enormous bed, one easily large enough to hold four people. "Sherlock, come see what you think of this," John said as he took his sub's hand and squeezed it.

Sherlock was also carrying his own sub. He approached cautiously at first, but noticed the way the doctor held his brother's hand. He grinned on sight of the bed and pushed through the door, he went straight towards it and dropped Greg from as high as he could.

Mycroft scooted closer to his Dom and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I thought it might help, sir. We can all be together." He bit his lip, waiting on John's reply.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." John watched as Sherlock pounced on Greg. "That is if your brother ever calms down."

Sherlock was ignoring them as he tickled his pet relentlessly on the bed.

Greg was wriggling around without properly fighting as he was tickled. He soon ended up on the other side of the bed.

John and Mycroft watched on, amused, as the DI actually rolled off the bed. They giggled, and the doctor squeezed his shoulders tight. "Come on. Let's try it out for ourselves."

Mycroft yelped before the doctor even had him on the bed.

"Myc?"

"I'm really ticklish, sir. But you already knew that!"

Oh, it felt good, chasing his sub across the bed and back, tickling Mycroft and teasing him. They ended up in a laughing heap near the foot of the bed, limbs tangled.

That was when Sherlock and Greg joined them. With his Dom's permission the DI began tickling John as did Sherlock.

Mycroft sat up and crossed his legs, looking on. He wished he could feel this calm and... happy all the time. This was good. This was what it was meant to be like. He didn't know what his problem was. The sub shoved those thoughts aside and enjoyed the moment.

"Mycroft, help your Dom at once!" John ordered amongst giggles.

"I'm sorry, sir," the government official countered. "I can't do that!" He laughed.

"Mycroft!"

"I'm outnumbered, sir. You specifically ordered me not to take risks."

Sherlock laughed. "Stickler for detail my brother. Greg pin his arms down. Mycroft grab his feet, this is getting interesting."

"Mycroft! Don't you dare!" John warned.

"I think this is one battle I had best avoid, brother-mine. Besides, I prefer to watch anyway." He smiled blandly when both Dom's glared at him. He'd be in trouble either way he went. He might as well just watch.

"You are blackmailing my submissive!" John snapped lightly when he saw the look on Sherlock's face.

"Not at all, John," giving up on the doctor he lunged for his brother.

The British Government squealed like a girl when Sherlock started tickling him. He tried to roll up into a ball, but that didn't work as Greg was right there to hold him down. John hesitated, then joined in with the attack.

"Sir!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't help me, boy. Just returning the favour."

"Hold him down, I have cuffs in my room," Sherlock said with a grin.

Mycroft was laughing so hard, he was crying and his sides ached. It felt good and maddening at the same time. He tried to roll away from Greg and John to no avail.

Sherlock reemerged seconds later with leather cuffs.

They managed to manhandle them onto Mycroft's wrists and clip them to the board at the base of the bed.

The tickling began anew only this time, all Mycroft had to his use was his feet, which were also ticklish.

Sherlock grabbed one foot and John grabbed the other. The former tickled it with his fingers, but the latter used his tongue to tickle each of Mycroft's toes individually.

Greg sat on his caged cock with a grin. He just pulled away at the chain between his nipples, made worse by the fact that they couldn't see them because of his pyjama top.

"Sirs! I've got to pee!" Mycroft just managed to get out between laughs. "I've really got to pee!"

"Should we let him, John?" Sherlock asked. "If we do we won't get him back again."

"I've got one of those bottles in my bag from work. He can piss in that and we don't have to untie him."

The doctor hopped off the bed and got the bottle. Sherlock had exposed his brother's caged cock and waited until he was handed the bottle to remove the plug from the sound. The moment he did and aimed Mycroft into the bottle, the sub relieved himself with a sigh.

There wasn't much in the bottle when he was done and John glared down at him.

"Was that a rouse to get us to untie you?"

Mycroft grinned lopsidedly. "Sorry, sir. But I really did need to go. Just not as much as I thought."

Sherlock replaced the plug, looked at his brother gravely a moment, then told Greg and John, "There is but one thing to do." With that, he started tickling him again.

Mycroft groaned, but he hadn't honestly been expecting it to stop.

"Gregory, playroom now, fetch some feathers and the ankle cuffs."

"Yes, sir," with that he was off.

Both John and Sherlock sat back on their heels and caught their breath for a moment. Mycroft was flushed all over and breathing hard. It was amazing how much fun something so simple could be.

"Shame we dressed him," John complained.

"It's worth it. It's funnier like this."

Greg came running in with the cuffs and feathers. He knelt beside the bed and handed them over.

The two Doms had Mycroft stretched out in no time.

"Grab yourself a feather, pet," Sherlock ordered, "and get to work." The Dom had already rucked up his brother's shirt and was tickling his left nipple mercilessly. He flicked at the clamps as he teased him.

He didn't need to be able to see his brother's caged cock to know it was likely bulging through the bars.

"Shame we aren't taking it off, pet."

Mycroft could barely breathe and his eyes watered. "Please! Stop! I can't!" He writhed every which way he could.

"Can't?" John grinned. "There's no such thing as can't. Greg, get up here and sit on him again. He's too wiggly."

The DI nodded and scrambled up onto the bed.

"I'm starting to regret this now!" Mycroft moaned.

"I love it, big brother. Even you have a good idea once in a while." He moved the feather down and tickled between his brother's ribs.

"Good idea for you lot maybe." He groaned as his pyjama bottoms were tugged back down slightly and his cock was tortured with a feather.

"John, sir!" Mycroft was being driven mad by the light touches on his cock. "Oh, sir, that's not fair. I think you've all set out to kill me."

"Your attitude the last few days hasn't been fair, but all is forgiven and forgotten," John replied casually, joining Sherlock with using the feather on his cock.

Greg gave mercy first or, more truthfully, he gave out first, exhausted. He threw himself down next to Mycroft and lay his head on his shoulder. "I like the bed. We should keep it."

Relenting, finally, John rolled over onto Greg and laid out flat. Sherlock quickly laid himself out on Mycroft making sure to nudge his cock as he did.

"It's been a long day." John closed his eyes and lay there. "I am completely knackered."

"Me too," the DI agree from beneath him. He lifted a hand to grasp his Dom's which was draped over Mycroft's side.

Sherlock merely hummed his agreement and settled in to stay, sprawled across his brother.

Eventually, they all drifted off to sleep, Mycroft completely unbothered by his helpless position.

* * *

 A few weeks later, the four of them were sat in Mycroft's office at the Diogenes. A nationwide crisis had made John lift Mycroft's ban from work, at least until the time he was desperately needed passed.

Mycroft had had 2 more 'episodes' as John had started referring to them, but they hadn't lasted as long as the first ones.

At the moment, however, he was in desperate need of stress relief. There wasn't long before his next meeting began, an hour at most, but he needed the grounding presence of his Dom. Sherlock and Greg's presence was a simple bonus. He was sat beside his desk, but John seemed to notice what his boy needed.

"Stand up Mycroft."

Of course he obeyed.

"Come here and kneel on the floor."

The government official gave his Dom a grateful look. It was wonderful not having to ask, just having John take over as his Dom.

Before Greg had the chance to ask for the same, Sherlock had reached over, snagged his tie and forced him to the floor too. "My head's on overdrive, pet. Submit?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you," the DI said gratefully. "May I?" he asked, reaching towards Sherlock flies.

John already had his cock out and Mycroft was sucking on it happily. They might not have long, but they could make the best of the time they had.

Sherlock cupped the DI’s cheek. "No. I'm not in the mood for that." He ran his hands over Greg's hair and then rested them against his cheeks again. "I just need you down there while I configure my head, not distract me.

"Yes, sir." Greg bowed his head and tried to remain still so Sherlock could delve into his Mind Palace. A task made easier for the DI by the show Mycroft was putting on. Greg watched it intently from the corner of his eye.

He felt Sherlock's hand tugging and pulling at his hair and collar occasionally, but apart from that, the detective really was up in his Mind Palace.

The DI sighed and shifted his head so he could better watch the other couple.

John pulled Mycroft back by the hair so that he popped off his Dom's cock with an obscene sound. "Slow down, pet. I'm about to pop."

"But we have to be quick, sir. The meeting is very important. I won't be taken seriously covered in you."

John laughed. "Alright, pet. But for such a rushed job you're cleaning me up too."

Mycroft nodded. "I don't know how long the meeting will last, sir," he said as he strained towards John's cock. "Will you stay until it's over?" He managed to wrap his lips around the head and hummed happily.

"Fuck! Pet, yes. If tha-that's what you want."

At John's yell the detective jerked where he sat.

Greg winced below Sherlock's hand as his hair was tugged tighter.

"Sorry, pet."

The DI kissed the nearest bit of Sherlock's leg that he could reach through his trousers in reply. Of course he would get stuck with a Dom in a contemplative mood whilst watching a very arousing display mere feet away. His own cock didn't seem to understand it hadn't been invited along to play.

"Thinking pet," Sherlock complained.

Greg ended up thinking of all the times he had got to come over the last few weeks when Mycroft was left all tied up with none of his own relief.

The detective opened his eyes and looked down at his boy. "This isn't working, boy. Do you need a distraction?"

Greg's mouth worked silently. The problem was that he was distracted... by John and Mycroft. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to do better."

Sherlock nodded once just as John came. Greg's eyes were on them while Mycroft cleared his cock up with his tongue, licking it clean.

"I think Mycroft is hard, John. Gregory would like to deal with it."

"Mm." John waved a hand in the air. "My sub is your sub." He started buttoning himself up. "Have at him, Greg."

"Take my seat, Mycroft," Sherlock ordered, standing up and walking round the desk to the high backed office chair. He closed his eyes again, trying to think without distraction.

The government official scrambled over to the abandoned chair and took it without complaint. He hadn't dreamt he'd get this chance. As he started unbuttoning his trousers, John spoke up, "Let Greg take care of that. You just relax and enjoy. You can make it up to him later if you get the chance."

John glanced over at Sherlock when the two sub's were settled comfortably.

The detective was clearly in his Mind Palace and would be of no use to any of them until he was done.

"You've got 15 minutes, you two," he warned with a glance at the clock.

Greg unfastened Mycroft's flies. "I'll be careful, Mycroft," the DI said with a lopsided grin. "I won't spill a drop." He freed the other sub's cock from it's confines and ran his nose along its hard line.

Mycroft was acting impatient, he reached down and grabbed Greg's hair.

The DI didn't get much of a choice when it came to opening his mouth. Mycroft thrust in hard and fast. He pushed down Greg's throat, barely giving the other sub time to adjust. The DI didn't mind, though, it gave him a rush of adrenaline along with everything else he was already feeling. He brought his hands up to Mycroft's hips and held on as the government official fucked his mouth thoroughly.

"Oi!" John snapped. "Don't do him any permanent damage, he's doing you a favour."

Mycroft sighed. "Yes, sir. Sorry, Gregory."

The DI answered him by swallowing around his cock, a sure means of driving Mycroft towards climax. The government official hissed and came down the Greg's throat, then fell back in the chair, boneless.

The DI sat back on his heels, catching his breath and wiping his mouth. Of the four men in the room, he was the only one left with a raging hard on.

And by the looks of things his Dom was in a world of his own. He glanced towards the doctor.

"Sir, please. I don't want to disturb my Dom, sir."

John held up his hand indicating Greg should wait just a moment. "You'll do fine, Mycroft. You always do. Let me check you."

The government official had tucked himself away and set his suit to rights. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfect. I'll be here when you get back." John stood and gave Mycroft a soft kiss on the cheek, then stood back as he left the room.


	7. Interrupted

John watched the door Mycroft had gone through for a moment then glanced at Sherlock who still wasn't with them. "Now for you." He turned on Greg who had straightened up on his knees and placed his hands behind his back.

The DI sighed in relief which made John laugh. "Just because we had to hurry with Mycroft, doesn't mean I can't take my time with you, boy."

"John," the sub whinged.

"Greg!"

"Yes, sir."

"Get in the cupboard," John ordered. 

"Sir?"

"Now, boy! I am well aware what my sub keeps in there for when he's bored."

Greg went to stand up, but the doctor put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. 

"Crawl."

The DI crawled towards the cupboard swiftly, his cock fairly bursting at the seams of his trousers. He sat back on his heals and reached to open it. Really, all he had wanted was a quick hand job, even if he had to do it himself.

"How about your friend?" John asked sarcastically. 

"Sir?"

"The vibrator of course."

The DI groaned. "Please, sir, no."

John pressed up against the back of the sub and rested his hands on his shoulders. "I think so. And the nipple clamps. I have an urge to play with those to pass the time whilst we wait on Mycroft to return."

"Sir, I could-"

"You could do what you are told."

Greg groaned again. This wasn't fair!

"Being a naughty boy, Gregory?"

His head fell back and he saw Sherlock stood there just behind the doctor. Bollocks! "Sir, I-"

"Not another word. You pulled me from my Mind Palace."

Greg cringed. That was the one thing he tried never to do. He let his head hang in submission.

"Correct response, boy." Sherlock turned to John. "He shouldn't be a problem now. I'll watch, I'm clearly not going to get to do what I need to at the moment.” He glared pointedly at his sub.

"Just watch?" John asked.

"For now." Sherlock walked over and sat back behind Mycroft's desk, resting his feet atop it. 

"Alright." John shrugged. He didn't mind an audience. Reaching passed the sub, the doctor grabbed the items he wanted, then dragged Greg along with him by the hair.

The DI looked incredibly sorry for himself when he was pulled back out of the cupboard. John let him go and demanded he strip, then went straight to the door to lock it and sent off a text towards Mycroft to make him knock 3 times when he got back.

Taking a seat, the doctor beckoned to Greg. "Come lay over my lap. I want to get this into you before I play with those nipples of yours." He waved the vibrator for the DI to see.

Ducking his head again, the sub crawled forward and up onto his lap. 

The doctor slipped his finger into his collar and tugged him over so his arse was pointing straight up. "Steady yourself on your hands."

Though Sherlock looked impassive, he was actually quite appreciative of the view that he was being offered. He watched as John opened Greg up with lubed fingers, then slid the vibrator home.

"Now get back on the floor,” John ordered.

Greg fell back to his knees with a thud and a grunt. He closed his eyes as the vibrator touched his prostate, but it wasn't on yet. 

"Clamp time," the doctor said with a grin.

The sub's eyes flew open, but John just sat there looking at him.

"I want you to watch it coming," the Dom explained.

Dutifully, Greg locked his eyes on the clamp and watched as it moved towards his nipple, then finally bit into the sensitive flesh.

Then from nowhere John attached a longer than normal chain and ran it around the back of his neck before dangling the other clamp in front of Greg’s free nipple.

Idly, John played with it for a bit. He rolled the non-clamped nipple between the pads of his thumb and finger, stretched it, pinched it, and gave it a twist before taking it into his mouth.

Greg grumbled, but his complaint was silent. He was already rock hard, he could see his cock just hanging there and leaking. 

The sound of the chair squeaking behind suggested Sherlock had sat forward to watch.

John started using his teeth now to nibble at the DI's nipple. He sucked it and laved it with the flat of his tongue. Finally, once Greg had started arching into him and moaning, John stopped and fitted the second clamp in place.

Of course, the first thing Greg did was buck in the opposite direction. However, that meant stretching the chain wrapped around the back of his neck. "Ow!" He yelled leaning forward immediately. 

John chuckled. "You're stumped mate."

"Mate, my arse," the DI grumbled.

"And a fine arse it is." John hooked a finger under the chain and tugged the sub closer so he could press their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

John reached down absently and flicked on the vibrator. Of course Greg bucked against it again and yelled out. 

Sherlock laughed. "You being cruel to my boy?" He asked of the blond Dom.

"Oh, should I stop?" John asked casually.

"Not at all. I'm rather enjoying it."

Greg moaned. Between them, they were likely to keep him on the edge forever.

John got to his feet and began routing through Greg's pockets. He found his issue handcuffs and grinned. "Lean forward."

Slowly, not seeing a way out, he began to crouch down. 

John pulled one hand behind his back, cuffed it and then put the cuffs between his legs attaching it to his other wrist. 

Leant over like such meant the chain was at its tightest. It just made Sherlock laugh.

The DI couldn't move in any direction, not really. With each breath, the chain pulled on his nipples, his cock was leaking like a faucet and he was completely helpless. "Sirs, please-"

"Genius!" Sherlock suddenly declared. "John, I have underestimated you all along."

"No you haven't." John flicked the vibrator up once again. "Now you have."

Greg would have toppled over were it not for John's grip on his collar holding him in place. "Sirs, I'm going to come. Please, may I, sirs?!'

"No," Sherlock said at the same time that John responded, "Yes"

Sherlock burst out laughing again, feeling only slightly bad for his pet.

John's phone rang. A quick glance at the number and he answered it. As he listened, his face grew serious and he turned off the vibrator, tossing the keys to the cuffs to Sherlock.

The detective leapt to his feet and started freeing Greg from his predicament. "Something's happened."

"Fuck sake!" Greg yelled. 

As John stood to listen Sherlock grabbed some ice out of the portable freezer in the corner. 

"Sorry, pet."

He pushed his shirt, tie and jacket into his arms as he held the ice to Greg's bollocks. 

John was already finding his and Sherlocks coats.

"2 minutes. Car park. He said he'll explain in the way."

The DI pulled on his clothes. He was going to have the worst case of blue balls in the history of Britain at this rate. He looked around for something to kick, but everything looked far too expensive, even the bin.

Sherlock quickly snagged off the clamps and threw them in the drawer. 

"Lean over."

With a grumble, Sherlock pulled the vibrator free and threw that in there too. 

Then the three were out the door.

If Greg walked a little awkwardly, it was only to be expected. He was glad to make it to the car park and the shelter of the car. At least there he could hide his predicament better. And anyway, whatever Mycroft had to say would likely take his mind off the issue soon enough.

They realised it was even more serious when Mycroft demanded that the DI drive in the first place. 

"No time to wait for a driver." He pushed his brother in, "lets go."

Greg gave a resigned shake of the head and pulled out, fearing they were in for a long day.

***

It was over 24 hours later before the four of them dragged themselves back into the mansion, exhausted and filthy.

"Bath!" John demanded. 

"Yep," he took Greg's hand and dragged him up the stairs. 

"Mycroft, any chance we can get the staff back in this place? Save time and all that."

"Perhaps some staff," Mycroft agreed. "For days like this, sir."

"At least there are plenty of bathtubs. Come on, babe. I'll wash your back." John led his sub towards a second bathroom not too far away.

"Strip off then, pet," Sherlock ordered, falling onto the toilet as soon as they were in the room. "Then run it."

He quickly began to shed his shirt button by button.

Greg started shedding his own clothing. It would have been nice to skip this part and fall straight in bed, but they were too filthy for that. He had a distant thought about his ruined orgasm earlier in the day but didn't much care, he was too tired to. Hopefully, they would clean up and then he could collapse for the night.

When he was naked, he adjusted the taps, waiting until the hot water ran and setting the temperature just the way Sherlock liked it, then he rested his head agaist the wall and closed his eyes.

Greg must have dozed off because the next he was aware Sherlock was lifting him up and lowering him into the tub. He grinned dopily and sunk down into the soothing water.

Sherlock slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him back against his chest. They rested there like that for a while, relaxing, then the Dom reached for a flannel and started washing his boy.

Greg's eyes drifted shut again and he tucked his head under Sherlock's chin. 

The detective smiled at him, he was adorable when he was tired.

He cleaned everywhere he could reach except for Greg's hair, his face and his genital area. He didn't want to disturb him too much and the poor man had been teased enough as it was over the last couple of days. Sherlock gathered the cloth and squeezed it out, then lay it on the edge of the tub. They would have to get out soon, the water was starting to cool. He couldn't bear to wake him though. 

Therefore the detective was kind of glad for the knock on the door a short while later. It roused Greg gently and gave them reason to get up. 

"Yeah?" Sherlock called.

John's voice came from the other side of the door, "Do you need help with yours? Mine fell asleep in the bath. I got him into bed though."

Greg looked up groggily at his Dom. "'M fine, sir. I can sort m'self."

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sherlock called out.

The DI let out a huff of air, but closed his eyes and didn't argue.

He snuggled into the first person he was laid next to which happened to be Mycroft. He wasn't bothered, just rolled into him. 

John smirked. "Looks like I'm out of a cuddle buddy."

Sherlock made a face. "I suppose I could serve," he suggested doubtfully.

"You? You're all angles."

The detective's bottom lip popped out in a pout.

"They're rather nice angles, for a Dom. Don't think I've forgotten about my birthday coming up. Anyway…" John stretched and climbed into the bed. "If you need a cuddle buddy, here I am."

Sherlock quickly climbed in and spread himself over the doctor. 

Shortly after, both subs rolled over until the four of them were just a pile of limbs.


End file.
